100 Prompt
by capra-silva
Summary: This is my response to The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge on live journal. With 100 prompts to do, so please read. Mostly Spuffy. Prompt 2: Middles
1. Beginnings

**AN: I was browsing live journal when I stumbled across this challenge thing. It's just called "The ultimate fanfiction challenge". If you don't know what it is, it's basically a giant table with 100 prompts and you write using each of these prompts.**

**If anyone hasn't seen it before, I'll put a link in my profile**

**So...I just decided to do it, but I don't actually have a live journal accounts, it's going here. Plus, I figure more people will read it here.**

**So, this will my random fics, well probably more like drabbles. And in the end I'm hoping there will be 100 of them *fingers crossed***

**I'm actually going to do them in order (1 first, 100 last) because I figure I'll forget which ones I've done unless I do this.**

**Various pairings I guess, I'll just do whatever strikes my fancy, but probably a lot of Spuffy, because that's my ship :)**

**Well...that's all, so enjoy**

**Oh yeah, one hundred words minimum for each ficlet...so they'll be a hundred words at least.**

Prompt 1: Beginnings

Pairings: Spike/Buffy

If you were to trace back the paths of Buffy Summers and the vampire, William the Bloody, you would see the beginnings of the wonderful relationship they had right from the moment they met. There's little difference between love and hate; you cannot hate someone without loving someone and vice versa. So of course it's natural for a hater to become a lover. It's only natural to fall for the most wonderfully sinister and delicious vampire in existence.

The said sinister and delicious vampire appeared behind her, ten years and he still managed to surprise her. She knew ten years was nothing on the amount of time he spent with Drusilla, but he was here with her, and Drusilla was halfway across the world. She could live with that. He was here, with her. And that's all that mattered.

His warm breath fluttered against her ear lobe as he spoke, "What are you thinking 'bout, love?"

"Us."

**R&R**


	2. Middles

**AN: I'm depressed and bored and can't get to sleep, so I wrote this, enjoy and review**

Prompt 2-Middles

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (or course:P)

Note: This can kinda carry one from the last one-but maybe like a prequel *shrug*

Buffy was torn. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, in specific Spike, the allure of the darkness he offered was tempting to say the least. On the other hands, there were her friends. Her life long companions who, no matter how much she would like to believe otherwise, would not accept her relationship with the soulless vampire. She was caught in the middle of a rock and a hard place, though in reality each side was sufficiently more comforting. On one hand a bunch of friends who basically thought she was superman, and on the other hands man, a vampire, who could make her heart and body sing like no one else could. The decision was not made any harder by the fact that she was like two completely different people when she was with her friends and then Spike. How could you pick? How could you decide between yelling to the world you were in love with a vampire who didn't even know you loved him yet, or breaking his heart and telling him never to breathe a word of what happened between them under penalty of a good staking and dusting.

The two options made her sound like such a monster, and once again proved how different she was when she was with Spike compared to how she was with her friends. Should she go crazy in love with him or threaten to kill him? They always say go with your gut instinct. But Buffy just couldn't because it's always changing. When she was with her friends she loved them and when she was with Spike she loved him and hated them.

Dawn stumbles into Buffy's room, without knocking of course, and carrying a massive box with and equally massive ribbon on top. Buffy was positive where it came from, and knowing it made her stomach and mouth both expand in unison causing her belly to feel full of butterflies and a giant smile to land on her face. She leapt up and snatched the present out of Dawns arms.

"Buffy, you know you're kinda psychotic, right?"

Buffy looked up somewhat bleary eyed and out of focus. "Huh?"

"You. You act like you hate Spike when clearly you don't. I mean, it's not like I don't know what you're doing at night, and you go all swoony whenever he's near and he does love you and he has that whole bad boy thing going for him and he's really sweet and really romantic and he's actually..."

"Dawn!" Buffy cut in, and it would've sounded angry if it wasn't for the giant smile."Thank you! I just realised something." And with that Buffy took off leaving a stunned Dawn in her wake and an unopened present which Dawn then decided was her duty to unwrap and eat.

For Buffy, however, this was the least on her mind as she hurtled into Spike's crypt and leapt onto his lap, not caring about the mug of blood she spilt.

As soon as her eyes met his adorably cautious face she couldn't help but laugh and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I've finally figured it out Spike! I'm not in the middle anymore!"

Spike had no clue what this meant, but he joined her happiness nether the less and squeezed her back just as tightly as she was squeezing him.

**Still not tired :(**

**PurpleIvy: Thank you for the review :) And yeah, expect more of the great Spuffy flavour :D**

**R&R**


	3. Ends

**AN: Day after Christmas, and I was going to make this a Christmas drabble, but I had a different idea, so I'll probably **

**I haven't watched Angel but I know some basics. Obviously, cause I haven't watched it I don't know what season of Angel this would be in, but basically he's working with Cordelia at Angel Investigations (or whatever it's called) and that's basically all there is to it. Fill in the blanks yourself or take it as it is. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and the song is PS I love you by the all American rejects**

Prompt 3: Ends

Pairings: Angel/Cordelia, Buffy/Angel (I feel like I'm betraying my ship, but I couldn't let this pass, I just had a burst of inspiration)

_Better say hello, I'm gonna wave goodbye_

_I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name_

_P.S I love you forever and today_

Everything comes to end. Day's end, life ends, and most importantly relationships end. One day you could feel like pulling down the moon and giving it to someone, and the next they could've just dropped everything and left, and then the next you could be swearing another person was the world. It's just how life was and no matter how true or real your love is it's always going to end. Many people would think this wasn't true and it was me just being cynical, but I have experience and no one is going to persuade me otherwise. You see, once there was a guy, his name was Angel, and I swear that name suits him perfectly. He was sweet and loving and gorgeous and just everything a boyfriend should be. When I was with him I swear I could never think of begin with anyone but him, I would look into the future and see no one but him. Sure, he was a vampire doomed to never be truly happy, but I assumed we would figure it all out when we reached each individual issue. I loved him, he loved me, I'm sure of that. I know it was true and real but I thought we would never even look at someone else.

Obviously I was wrong, because here I am, god knows how many years after he left and I'm watching as he swears his love to someone else. Of course he doesn't know I'm here, but I watch as he says the exact same words he said to me years ago and even though I haven't exactly been abstaining men, it hurts. He holds her hands and I look down at my own hands. He used to do that to me. He looks at her and raises her chin so she is looking him in the eye. I look down. He used to do that to me. And he utters the words to her that he used to swear to me.

I feel now would be a good time to walk in, let them now I'm here, but I don't. I contemplate watching longer, but I don't. I just turn around a leave them there. The man with the angelic face I used to love, and Cordelia. Need I say more? It hurts. But what we had has ended. And what they have is just beginning. Even if I'll still love him, forever.

_Forever and today, forever and today_

_P.S I love you forever and today_

**Thank you**

**Review!! One review and i will update!**


End file.
